Жить в блеске
'«Жить в блеске»''' ( ) — песня, написанная для диснеевского полнометражного мультфильма 2016 года «''Моана''». Авторами песни являются Лин-Мануэль Миранда и композитор Марк Манчина. Песню исполнил Джемейн Клемент (в русском дубляже — Илья Лагутенко) в роли Таматоа. Текст песни Оригинальная (английская) версия= Well, Tamatoa hasn't always been this glam I was a drab little crab once Now I know I can be happy as a clam Because I'm beautiful, baby Did your granny say listen to your heart? Be who you are on the inside? I need three words to tear her argument apart Your granny lied I'd rather be shiny Like a treasure from a sunken pirate wreck Scrub the deck and make it look Shiny I will sparkle like a wealthy woman's neck Just a sec Don't you know Fish are dumb, dumb, dumb They chase anything that glitters Beginners Oh, and here they come, come, come To the brightest thing that glitters Mmm, fish dinners I just love free food And you look like seafood Well, well, well Little Maui's having trouble with his look You little semi-demi-mini-god Ouch! What a terrible performance Get the hook! (Get it?) You don't swing it like you used to, man Yet I have to give you credit for my start And your tattoos on the outside For just like you I made myself a work of art I'll never hide, I can't, I'm too Shiny Watch me dazzle like a diamond in the rough Strut my stuff, my stuff is so Shiny Send your armies but they'll never be enough My shell's too tough, Maui man You could try, try, try But you can't expect a demigod To beat a decapod (look it up) You will die, die, die Now it's time for me to take apart Your aching heart Far from the ones who abandoned you Chasing the love of These humans who made you feel wanted You tried to be tough But your armor's just not hard enough Maui! Now it's time to kick your heinie Ever seen someone so Shiny Soak it in, cause it's the last you'll ever see C'est la vie mon ami, I'm so Shiny Now I'll eat you so prepare your final plea Just for me You'll never be quite as shiny You wish you were nice and shiny |-|Русская версия= И Таматоа не всегда жил, как король. Я был обычным мелким крабом. Но сегодня, мне завидовать изволь. Ведь я — само совершенство! Велела бабушка сердцу доверять. Быть собой и не стесняться! Но её логику могу я разорвать. Всё это — бред! Ведь можно жить в блеске. Как пиратское сокровище сиять! Зажигать и просто жить в блеске. Драгоценности с любого можно снять. Так сказать и потом. У рыб нет мозгов. Они падки на блестяшки, дурашки. Оу! Вот мой улов! Я такой очаровашка. Ммм… Вкусняшка! Ты мой морской фрукт. Мой море продукт! Ой, ой, ой! Малыш Мауи стал беспомощен, как жук. Наш полоумный, хилый полуБог, ай! И совсем уж не работает твой крюк. Ясно? Кручу верчу тебя, как лепесток! Ну, конечно же, ты всё ещё красив. В татуировках и мышцах! И я такой же — бесподобен и учтив. Я просто Принц! Ведь я живу в блеске. И сверкаю, как безумный изумруд. Там и тут! Я плут, и я в блеске! Ваши хитрости меня не проведут. Я слишком крут! Мауи, брат, Ты дерзай, дерзай. Только ты — всего лишь полуБог. Твой прозвенел звонок, мужок! Утекай-тикай, все равно тебя Настиг злой рок. Вот это шок! Я ведь не тот, кто швырнул тебя в море. И сам на себя ты наслал это горе! Хвастун и нахал, только силу всю ты растерял. Дерзкий, но давно уже не резкий! Ну, а я, как прежде в блеске! Ты судьбу свою с покорностью прими. Селяви, Мон-а-Ми, а я — в блеске! На меня в последний раз ты посмотри, и умри. Мой аргумент самый веский. Не жить тебе, мальчик, в блеске! |-|Маори версия= Ko Tamatoa e hanatu ake nei Te rua pāpaka noa Kua puta, kua tau inaianei Ko awahau rā a nehe Tē arohia rā, ngā tauāki e Kia pono koe ki a koe anõ 'temea hoki ko aua tauāki e He teka noa Kia pīata mai nei Mehe hiriwa e kapakapa nei Kāti hei kia pīata mai nei Mehe tākaki hirahira e Aue, e te tau Ika tamu-tamu-tamu arumia waretia Te wirawira Au...anei e kama-kama-kama ana Ki taku nei mātira Mmmm taku tina Ara mai rā Taku tina (tina) Āna nā Māui-tiki-āhua e raru nei Tēnei horihori-tipua Au.... kua hē rawa te tū, Me te whiu Nera - nā i riro ai tõ pīhuka Mõhau rā aku mihi nui e tama Me tõ kiri mau moko Ko tāua tahi kua whakairongia Tē hunaia, tēnā Pīata mai nei Tirohia tēnei whatu taimana Wiwira Kia piata mai nei O tū-tauā hoki ka turakina Taku anga he taikaha Riria mai, mai, mai koe E kore au e hinga nā Ki te tipua (hikina) Ka mate mai, mai, mai koe Ka wetewetekina rā Tõ manawa Kua motungia mamao rawatia Koe i te aroha O tõhau rahinga Koe, i whai kaha Hoi, kīhai i kaha rawa Māui Me haua rā tõ tau kia tangi Te ngawi! Kia piata mai nei Awahau rā tõ kitenga mutunga Haere rā Kia pi-ata mai nei Ka horomia koe te kai whakatika I õ kupu koha Tē rite tõ piata mai nei Ki au e piata mai nei﻿ Аудио Русская версия: Файл:Ilya_Lagutenko_-_Жить_в_блеске.ogg Английская версия: Файл:Jemaine_Clement_-_Shiny.ogg Маори версия: Файл:Jemaine_Clement_-_Shiny_(Piata_Mai_Nei).ogg Галерея таматоа.png жил.png король.png раком.png но.png изволь.png завидовать.png бэйбэ.png бабушка.png доверять.png собой.png стесняться.png ноеё.png логику.png всёэто.png бле.png ске.png заядница.png рек.png зажигать.png блеске.png Tamatoa_holding_Moana.jpg аты.png незнала.png урыб.png нет.png дурашки.png оу.png -D.png фуд.png камари.png гламурныйвздох.png гибкаяшея.png уэл.png колгейт.png гад.png ай.png ясно.png размах.png мэн.png старт.png т.png татюс.png Tamatoa_Moana.jpg голодныйрак.png такойже.png радчтомавимрёт.png Moana-Shiny-Tamatoa.jpg слишком.png безумный.png страт.png глоуи.png ин.png аф.png таф.png мауи.png мээн.png трай.png демигод.png ту.png бит.png лукитап.png дай.png нау.png рок.png шок.png яведь.png ведь.png нетот.png себя.png нахал.png силу.png растерял.png всюты.png мави.png хайнээ.png селяви.png монами.png амсо.png шайнэ.png найс.png энд.png ша.png й.png нэ.png Прочее * Песня является данью уважения к Дэвиду Боуи, умершему в января 2016-ого. * Песни "Жить в блеске" и "Спасибо" были написаны скорее для актёров, нежели персонажей. * Французская фраза перводится: "Такова жизнь, мой друг." en:Shiny Категория:Песни Категория:Песни злодеев Категория:Песни из видеоигр